Stargate: the new Alliance
by Spartan-nylen
Summary: this is a Stargate/Star Wars fic the Empire tries to start over in the Milky Way but SG-1 might have something to say about that
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the people or franchises used in this story.

* * *

A long time ago in a Galaxy far far away…

The Rebel Alliance has just won the battle of Endor. Strike forces have been sent across the galaxy to destroy the remains of the Imperial fleet. In an act of desperation Grand Admiral Thrawn takes the entire Imperial fleet and retreats from the galaxy.

While orbiting over an abandoned world Thrawn finds that the galaxy he is currently in has much to offer. He has discovered that a large majority of the galaxy is still unsure of itself after a war that had almost destroyed it. Using it to his advantage he establishes a base that will one day resurrect the broken fleet, and empire to its former glory.

While on a routine mission SG-1, after the defeat of the Ori, has just unknowingly gated to the abandoned world that Thrawn is in orbit around. Their mission was to find some ruins that were reveled by the UAV. But they will soon find that their mission will be anything but ordinary, by SG-1 standards…

******************************************************************************

Grand Admiral Thrawn normally would punish anyone who disturbed him while he was in his private quarters, but the technician that came in was really insistent. The Grand Admiral pushed aside his annoyance and allowed the technician to speak.

"sir, forgive me for disturbing you but I've found something that you might like to see." he pulled out a data pad as he said it.

something in his voice must have convinced the Grand Admiral because he asked "what is it?"

"there was an unusual energy spike coming from the planet."

"what sort of energy?" Thrawn asked

"I'm not sure, but once we detected the origin of the energy spike we found 6 human life form signatures."

now he was really intrigued. humans on an abandoned planet.

"why wern't they detected sooner" Thrawn asked

"I think this might be why" the technician handed the data pad to Thrawn.

he was staring at the data pad and for the first time in his career, he was shocked at what he was looking at. the structure looked like it was made from some kind of stone. it was circular with 7 visible red crystals around the edge. the most interesting thing though was the humans that had appeared. who are they? who did they work for, the Rebels?

he intended to find out one way or another.

*****************************************************************************

Lt. Colonel Mitchell was getting a little impatient because Daniel Jackson was still looking for...well he never really said what it was he was looking for now that he thought about it. he and the rest of SG-1 had been waiting for about an hour for Daniel to finish up whatever it was that he was doing. eventually Vala was the one who actually said something.

"you know Daniel, your the only guy that I've met who spends a lot of his time in dirt." Vala said. Daniel was either not listening or ignoring her. a few seconds later his shovel hit something.

everyone including Jack O'Neill sat up now alert and intrested (Jack was a sleep for half of it). running over to help their friend they all pulled up a large crate looking thing. no one, not even Jackson knew what it was.

" uh...Daniel" Jack finally asked "why did we need this?"

"I'm not sure." Daniel admitted

everyone looked at him. Teal'c just stood there and gave him the eye brow.

"what?" Daniel asked "I just have this feeling that we will need it."

"you mean like the feeling that you had when the Ori were here?" asked Lt. Colonel Carter concerned

"yes, why?"

they were all still pondering what was going on when it slowly got darker. at first they all thought that a cloud had moved in front of the sun. until they realized that there were no clouds in the sky. all at once they looked up and saw a massive triangular ship heading toward them. as quickly as they could they ran for the stargate dragging along the box. as soon as they got to the stargate Daniel started dialing as quickly as he could while everyone else took defensive positions. Daniel had just finished dialing when the troop transports had landed. soldiers in white armor ran out of the ships. SG-1 ran for the gate while Jack did a double take and looked back at the troops.

no, he thought, they can't be real. he woulden't have believe it if he hadn't seen them for himself. after watching those movies about 7 times with Teal'c there was no mistaking what or who those troops were. his last thought before running through the stargate was, _Stormtroopers_.

* * *

AN: please review

ps: first crossover story


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here is the 2nd chapter for the story. it's harder then I thought to keep the feel of 2 different sci fi stories in the same story.

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Debriefing

Mitchell was the first to appear in the SGC. General Landry was already in the debarkation room. He waited for the rest of SG-1 to appear before he asked "what happened?"

"You are not going to believe this one." O'Neill said "we were attack by Stormtroopers."

"What?! Wait, don't answer that just yet." Landry turned to Daniel "Dr. Jackson, what is that?" pointing to the artifact.

Now that SG-1 was safe in the SGC they got a good look at what they brought with them. It was rectangular shaped and it looked to be the same size as the Ark of Truth. It was black with red triangles on each side and symbols that Daniel didn't recognize.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." Said O'Neill "but there is something a little more important that we need to talk about."

"What, the Stormtroopers" General Landry asked "how do you even know what they're called?"

"Well by Stormtroopers I mean white armor, soldiers of the Empire… Star Wars." Jack said with a-matter-of-fact tone. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Teal'c ask "are you certain that they were Stormtroopers O'Neill?"

"Yes I'm sure." Jack said with a little annoyance in his voice "I'm also sure that the triangle shaped ship that attacked us was a Star Destroyer."

Teal'c was about to ask something else but Landry interrupted "We can talk about this later. Debriefing will begin in one hour. Dr. Jackson, put that…_artifact_ in your work space then take a shower."

As Landry walked away the rest of SG-1 looked over at Daniel and noticed that he was filthier looking then the rest of them combined.

Later in the briefing room …

"Alright Jack what's going on?" General Landry ask when the rest of SG-1 came in the room, with the exception of Daniel who was probably examining the artifact.

"Well I know that wasn't seeing things" O'Neill said "unlike most of the times that I've seen things that will probably haunt me for the rest of…"

"Any time today Jack" interrupted Landry "the Stormtroopers."

"Right, well the only thing that's bothering me is: why they are here?" O'Neill said "I mean if they're here in our galaxy, why aren't they in their galaxy ...far far away?"

Just then Daniel ran in the room looking excited, and clean. "I think I might know the answer to that" he was slightly out of breath so it took him a few seconds to catch his breath "I've figured out what the artifact is."

Almost simultaneously SG-1, O'Neill, and Landry said "you did?"

Then Jack added "that's got to be a record. How long was that?"

Daniel ignored Jack's comment and continued "The artifact is a container. I looked up all the Star Wars references and found that the symbols on it were for an alien language for that universe." Daniel was talking fast "The language wasn't complete so I've only been able to translate small portions of it. From what I've been able to figure out, there is a Holocron locked in the artifact."

Silence

"A holocron?" Carter asked slightly afraid. She didn't want to accept _that _reality. "Are you sure there is a holocron in that…thing"

Vala was lost, "you all realize that I have no idea what anyone is talking about, right?"

Daniel gave Sam and Vala a picture. It was a picture of a pyramid shaped object that had a sinister quality to it. It seemed to be made by a gold colored mineral.

"That's a holocron?" O'Neill asked "What…how can something that small be so important."

"Well for starters" explained Daniel "this particular holocron is more important then…."

He never got to finish because at that moment the stargate activated with an in bound traveler.

Now alert O'Neill jumped out of his seat "are we expecting someone?"

"No" Landry said as he and the rest of SG-1 ran down into the control room.

Sergeant Walter looked up as they came down "We're receiving an IDC from Bra'tac sir"

Landry quickly said "Open the Iris"

SG-1 ran into the gate room as Bra'tac entered through the stargate. In that moment they all sensed that something was wrong. Bra'tac was backing into the gate room with 2 other Jaffa guards, staff weapons pointed toward the gate.

Bra'tac glanced toward General Landry "don't close your Iris. Many of my men are behind us."

As he said it, dozens of Jaffa warriors came running into the gate room. At the same moment red lasers came through the gate with them as their pursuers tried to stop them from escaping. The lasers missed the Jaffa and hit the cement walls and some of the gun turrets in a shower of sparks. The last warrior to come through the gate was Teal'c's son Rya'c.

As Rya'c shouted to close the Iris, someone in white armor came through the gate and tackled him on the ramp. It only took a few seconds before Rya'c threw his attacker off him and shot him once with a Zat gun. There was almost complete silence in the gate room. No one (the people of earth) was prepared for the full reality that the Imperials were indeed in their galaxy.

*******************************************

Grand Admiral Thrawn was in his new command room on the abandoned planet as Captain Pellaeon gave the report.

"The invasions are mostly going as planed, sir." The captain said "most of the beings in this galaxy are still at a primitive level but there are however more then a few that have advance technology that we've never seen before."

"Tell the other captains to keep the invasions going" Thrawn said " tell them there's no need to rush."

"There is something else sir" said Pellaeon "on many of the worlds a few of the inhabitants use the ringed structures before we completely take the planet."

Thrawn seemed to reflect on that for a few moments and then said "order the rest of the Navy to take the area around those structures before they go on with their forces."

"Yes sir." Pellaeon said as he saluted the Grand Admiral before he left.

As the captain was leaving Thrawn thought to himself_: it's safe to assume that those structures are some kind of teleportation device. Now the question is, where are they going?_

As he was thinking this, the Imperials were slowly conquering the galaxy. Innocent beings were being forced to join the new empire or they would be enslaved or executed as an example. Many of the civilizations were still on the bow and arrow technology and it seemed that no one could stop the Imperials.

The Imperials were about to discover however, that there was one world in the galaxy that could fight back: Earth. But Earth wouldn't be able to win on its own.

The invasion had only begun.

* * *

AN: to be honest I was just making stuff up as I wrote this. please tell me if you don't understand something.

ps: O'Neill was only there visiting so he was dragged into this. a little bit like in _Continuum_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I got the idea for this chapter from the Thrawn trilogy. don't worry I'll go back to SG-1 later.

enjoy

* * *

The New Republic

With the remains of the Imperial fleet in the Milky Way, the Rebels were unaware of their old enemy's actions. The disappearance of all Imperial armies and ships was suspicious but it gave the time that the Rebel Alliance needed to become the New Republic. Slowly the New Republic flourished and became stronger then the Old Republic once was. With a Galaxy united it seemed to be a time to celebrate.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, was asleep in his room on the planet Coruscant. Truthfully it was more like he was trying to sleep. He never had gotten use to sleeping on the planet that the Emperor had spent most of his time on. He could still feel the faint trace of the late Emperor's presence. It sort of disturbed him but there was something else that was bothering him. He was pondering the disappearance of the imperials. Something just didn't feel right. How could an entire empire disappear overnight? He was still pondering the question when he heard a voice.

"_Luke._"

He nearly jumped out of the bed. It took him about a second to realize who was calling him.

"Ben?" He looked around but he could see nothing but darkness. "Where are you?"

When Obi-wan replied Luke could tell that he was sad "I don't have much time Luke. I've been lingering for far too long. Sooner then I'd like we will no longer be able to communicate this way."

Luke felt sadness "so you came to tell me this?"

Ben replied with his old mentor tone "yes but I've also come to bring you a message and a warning. You are no doubt aware that the Imperials are gone however they are not defeated."

"I know, I've been thinking about that." Luke said

"They have moved into another galaxy Luke. Our galaxy is safe but it will not remain that way if the Imperials are victorious. They will rebuild and they will return with a force 5 times more powerful. You must convince the New Republic to stop them before they get that strong."

Luke couldn't believe it "But we don't have a large enough force to take on the remaining Imperial forces."

Obi-wan continued "You will find many unexpected allies. One of them will not be as advanced but they have made many new friends and they played a crucial role in freeing their galaxy. The name of the Galaxy was public known as the Unknown Galaxy but only the Jedi council masters knew what was in it. Be wary Luke, there is a secret in that galaxy that should have never been discovered. "

"What?" Luke asked

"I've remained hear too long Luke. I'm sorry about this and I wish I could help you more." Obi-wan's voice was fading "You were like a son to me Luke. Goodbye."

"Wait!" it was too late. The great Obi-wan had passed fully into the force.

For the second time in his life he was orphaned. I'm the last Jedi left, he thought. He could have sworn he heard Ben's voice, faded but he could still hear him saying _you aren't the last just the first of the new_.

Later after getting some sleep Luke headed straight for the Council meeting room where the leaders of the New Republic were. Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and a Bothon named Borsk Fey'lya were present at the time and seemed to be having a heated debate, with Ackbar on one end of the argument and Fey'lya on the other while Mothma remained neutral by letting them argue. Mothma noticed Luke standing near the entrance and signaled him to enter. As he entered he was mentally preparing what he was going to say. He knew that Ackbar and Mothma would believe him but Fey'lya had almost as much influence as Mon Mothma, so Luke knew that he had to convince him. As Ben had taught him Luke took a deep breath, cleared his head and prepared to ask what might have been impossible.

* * *

AN: sorry that It's short

please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry about the late update. I've been on Spring Break.

enjoy

* * *

Here we come

Luke started explaining what Obi-wan had said to him to Ackbar, Mothma, and Fey'lya. While he was doing that his sister Leia Organa was still fast asleep in her bed. She was tired from all of the political jobs she still had. Even with a relatively peaceful galaxy her job was still time consuming. Although nobody said that running a government would be easy, but at the moment she was peacefully asleep.

She was dreaming about how her home world once was. The peaceful planet of Alderan was once a paradise. All of her dreams however always ended with her watching helplessly as the Empires first Death Star destroyed what was once a utopia. The strange thing was that the Death Star had caused fear but not in the way it was planed. Instead of intimidating people to stay out of the Alliance it back fired and caused more people to join the Alliance.

She was waiting for the inevitable part of the dream that showed that moment were she watched her home be obliterated by a push of a few buttons. That moment never came, instead she saw something else. The world that she was looking at wasn't hers and in that moment dozens of images flashed by her vision. Debris from ships of unknown design were floating around the planet, she recognized the Imperial Star Destroyers blockading the planet. Her vision changed to the planets surface and reviled a city that was destroyed.

No, she thought, destroyed was a under statement. It was _decimated_. Buildings that were once skyscrapers were now only identified by being two stories higher then the other rubble. Smoke was rising from everywhere but the next thing she saw was unbelievable. At first she thought that she was looking at bright light but she looked again and saw that it was some type of being. It seemed to be hovering around as if it was searching for something but then it looked directly at her.

She woke up and was at first blinded by a bright light but after her eyes adjusted she saw that it was the same being from her dream. At first it seemed to be just hovering in one place but after a few moments it flew toward the door. Overcome with curiosity, Leia put on a night gown and followed.

The bright light seemed to be leading her toward the main computer room. As soon as she got there it had disappeared. She was about to leave when she noticed one of the computers acting funny. As she moved closer the screen flashed a few times before going completely black. She thought that it had shut down until numbers started to appear. She recognized them instantly. They were Hyperspace coordinates but she couldn't recognize them at all. When the Hyperspace coordinates finished a short message was put at the end that said: help them.

A few seconds later she felt a surge of desperation. _No_, she thought, _Luke is feeling that not me._

She gathered up all of the information that she could and looked for her brother. Luke had just finished explaining what Obi-wan told him to do when she finally found him in the Council meeting room.

"I'm sorry commander Skywalker" Ackbar at lest sounded like he meant it "but you must understand that we have too few ships to defend this galaxy much less another one."

Luke did his best to keep himself calm "I understand but I'm not asking for an entire army. I'm just asking for a small strike force with a few ships."

"Even if we gave you a few ships and troops, how did you plan on finding the coordinates to this other galaxy?" asked Ackbar "traveling through hyperspace to a new galaxy is dangerous. It was one of the reasons the Outbound Flight Project failed." (**AN: not sure if that's true or not**)

Luke didn't have an answer so he stayed quiet. Leia decided to step in " I believe I have those coordinates."

Luke wasn't really surprised to see her here. He felt her presence when she was near the room, but he was surprised that she had that information. "How did you know, and where did you find that?"

"Long story" she simply put. "But I don't have time to discuss it right now."

She turned toward Mon Mothma who had been silent for most of it but she was already anticipating what Leia was going to say "I'm already convinced that we should do something to help them but unfortunately Ackbar is correct. _We will help when the time comes_ but we would be risking our own galaxy if we engage the Empire with a _full force_ now."

Leia was about to protest but she caught herself as what Mothma just said sunk in. there was an unusual emphasis on the words'We will help when the time comes' and 'full force'. Both Leia and Luke bowed respectfully and adopted a look of defeat while inside they were planning to take on the Empire with a small strike force.

A few hours later Luke and Leia found Han Solo and filled him in on what was going on. Han seemed to take it all in with only a single comment "After going from one side of this galaxy to the other I've learned one thing. Being around you two doesn't even compare to the strange stuff I've seen."

Leia just smiled and said "We love you too Han."

Then Han looked concerned and asked "so how exactly are we going to gather up enough soldiers and ships to take on the Empire?"

Luke answered "I already know that Wedge and a few hundred more pilots will be eager to join us. The problem is getting enough Capital ships to carry them."

"I believe I can help with that" Ackbar had come up from behind and startled them. "what?" he was looking at their reactions "I wasn't going to voice my complete support with Fey'lya around" he explained

"So why are you here now" Han asked

"Because Fey'lya isn't" Ackbar responded

"Right" Han said.

"I have five Mon Calamari Cruisers, ten corellin corvettes, and about a few thousand troops all ready to go." Ackbar said

Han turned to Leia "I thought you said it was a _small_ strike force."

Leia responded by smiling and saying "it is small compared to the Empire."

Han grinned "Have I ever told you that I love you"

"Numerous times" Leia replied

Later the 'strike force' gathered around Coruscant and was preparing the jump into hyperspace.

Ackbar was at the lead "all craft prepare to jump into Hyperspace on my mark."

He gave the jump order and he saw stars streak past the view port. His last thought was: _so it is at another galaxy where the final battle of our war will begin. _

* * *

AN: the Next Chapter will return to the SG-1 story

ps: it wasn't Earth she was dreaming about

please Review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the help in the reviews. I know that the previous Chapter was rushed. sorry. the story is mostly about sg-1 and some of the plot (and the reason for the story title) is reviled in this chapter.

enjoy!

* * *

Responsibility

SG-1 was waiting impatiently for General Landry to finish up his call with the president. They were busily discussing on what they should do about the Imperials but they couldn't really agree on any thing. Mitchell had suggested that they should do their best to fight. Carter agreed but pointed out that they only had five ships. O'Neill did his best to stay out of the argument. Vala was uninterested and started to stare at her nails. Bra'tac and Rya'c were telling Teal'c about the battle. Daniel was not in the room but no one really noticed.

After what seemed like hours Landry finally came out of his office. He said "we've been asked to meet with the other world leaders and inform them of the new threat."

"Wait, by _we_ you mean all of us?" ask O'Neill

"yes." said Landry "apparently the other world leaders would have trouble believing that our new enemy is one that was supposes to be fictional."

"Oh come on!" O'Neill said annoyed "they know about the stargate, heard about all of the alternate reality incidents, and all of the other 'unbelievable' things that have happened but they can't believe…"

"I was using a figure of speech when I said 'they wouldn't believe it' " said Landry

O'Neill stopped and said "Oh…Right, sorry please continue."

"We leave in one hour" said Landry he was about to leave but then he stopped and looked around. "Where is Dr. Jackson?"

That's when everyone else realized that Daniel wasn't with them. O'Neill rolled his eyes and headed for Daniel's work room only to discover that he wasn't there. He was about to go look somewhere else when the phone on the wall rang. He answered and he heard Carters' voice on the other end.

"_Sir the prisoner is awake and Daniel is down here already"_

As soon as he got to the room that was being used as prison cell he was surprised to see that the Stormtrooper was in fact a young woman. She had to have been in her late 20's. She had short black hair and looked as if she was just going to stare at the wall the whole time.

"I take it that _she_ hasn't said anything yet"

"Not unless you count the insults most of which were along the lines of 'Rebel scum'." Said Daniel

Mitchell, who was standing inside the doorway because there were a lot of people in the room already, said "Oh boy here we go"

Landry stood in front of the women but he left enough distance so if she decided to attack the guards would have time to react. "I'm General Hank Landry commander of this facility."

She looked up at him and said "never heard of you before."

Landry responded by saying "let's just say, we aren't exactly the Rebel Alliance you Imperials have been fighting for the past 20 years."

"I already know that I'm in another galaxy." She said "but how could you possibly know about the Alliance or the Empire? Commander…" she had almost reviled his name and she couldn't reveal the name yet until she knew that she could trust these people "my commander said that much of this galaxy would treat us as Gods."

O'Neill stepped into the conversation "Well they would have if you had been here about 10 years earlier."

She glanced over at O'Neill then back at Landry "if you know about the Imperials that well then you should know that they will come for me." she took a pause before continuing "you can't let that happen."

There was a shocked silence that hung in the air for a few moments before Teal'c asked "why would you fear them finding you if you fight for them?"

She thought the question over carefully "My parents were killed when the planet they were on was destroyed in one laser blast."

Daniel at this point was interested "your parents were killed while they were on Aldderan?"

"The Emperor had told me that Aldderan was a secret base for the Rebels and that all of their talks of peace were a cover up." She said "I found out that all of that was a lie when over heard a few captains talking about how the destruction of Aldderan was only considered a test fire."

Landry seemed to consider something for a moment then said "I can't promise you complete freedom until I talk with my superiors but I can promise you protection, if you give us some information."

She said "I will tell you what ever I can"

"Good" said Landry "who is the main commander?"

Now that she was considered under their protection she could trust them now with a name "his name is Thrawn."

"We're going to need a little more then just a name" Said Landry

She thought about how Thrawn was described as and said "he never guesses wrong with any strategy he makes. I've heard that he can guess what strategies his opponent will do just by studying art work or any other type of culture."

Daniel seemed to be the only one that understood "well that makes sense."

He turned to his friends and explained it "it's similar to what the Goa'uld did by exploiting Earth cultures. The only difference must be that it's used as a military tactic."

O'Neill still didn't seem to get it "how could you guess what strategies someone would use by looking at art?"

"Well art is one of the more common forms of culture for any civilization, that and music." Said Daniel

Landry looked at his watch "well unless you haveany further information to giveus we should get going." He started to walk out the door when he looked at Valaand said "I think you should stay here."

Vala looked a little hurt "why?"

Mitchell decided to answer "well the last time you went with us to a meeting you didn't exactly leave on a good note."

Landry finished by saying "we need someone to stay here and show our guest around. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Vala was about to protest but her friends were already gone from the room.

An hour and a half later sg-1, Landry, and O'Neill were preparing to be beamed up into the _Odyssey_then back down near the U.N. meeting room. Bra'tac and Rya'c had decided to stay behind. Within a few seconds they found themselves facing the doors that lead into the meeting room.

As they walked in they saw representatives from all over the world. It was unexpected because the last time there was a major threat only France, Britain, Russia, China, and America had been at the meeting. Now, basically every country, big and small, was being represented. O'Neill was prepared to bet that the President Hayes and some of the other countries had told them about the Stargate program other wise most of the representatives wouldn't even be in the same room together.

As the group walked in the room went silent. As they took their seats O'Neill smiled and said "hi folks how you doing? Sorry we're late, there's traffic out there like you wouldn't believe."

The only people that laughed were the representatives that were in the room the first time, when Thor had beamed into the meeting.

As O'Neill sat down he leaned towards Carter who was sitting next to him and whispered "I've never felt so out of place."

At that moment President Hayes walked in and took his seat and said "I want to make one thing very clear before we start talking. Anything that is said in this room cannot leave this room. Everyone has already been told that before you came here but I just wanted to remind you."

He waited for the translators to finish before continuing "I called for this meeting because our planet is in danger. We have been able to keep the secret of the device called the stargate for some time now but we have a new enemy that we won't be able to defeat without help."

The rep. from India pushed the button that signaled that he had a question. As he spoke the translator translated "why are you asking for help now. You've been able to protect the planet for over 10 years so why now."

"We've barely been able to protect the planet. There has been many times where the people of Earth had no idea how close they were to Armageddon." Hayes answered "I come here asking for help because now unlike the past we have a chance to ask for it."

O'Neill signaled that he wanted to say something "adding to what the president said we sometimes had more advanced civilizations helping us."

The representative of Britain asked "where are the Asgard? Why aren't they here?"

Carter decided to explain "the Asgard are all dead. They discovered an illness that was caused by their excessive cloning and they decided to end it before it was too late. Before they did that they gave us all of their technology."

There was a murmur of excitement going around and Hayes couldtell what they were talking about "we are willing to give you the means to build ships with the new technology but we haveto come to an agreement about something first." He waited for everyone to focus "we must decide whether we should keep the Stargate a secret from the public or not."

One of the African representatives asked "shouldn't we be more focused on how to defend our own planet?"

"Yes but we also have a responsibility to protect this galaxy." Answered Daniel "the Asgard were the last of an alliance made up of 4 powerful races whose job was to protect the galaxy. Before the Asgard died they made us the fifth race."

"What are you saying?" asked the African representative "we are the last advanced race?"

"I think that we aren't the last." Daniel said "I believe that we are the first of a new alliance."

It was silent for a few moments when a bright light filed the room and where SG-1 was suppose to be there were empty chairs. Before the members of SG-1 knew what happened they found themselves on the _Odyssey_.

"Sorry about the quick extraction but I thought you might want to see this." Said the pilot. He brought up the radar readings. "They came out of hyperspace just moments ago."

Both on the radar screen and outside the bridge window, everyone could see the familiar triangle shapes of 2 Imperial Star Destroyers escorted by 4 Imperial Skirmish Ships. The enemy has arrived.

------------------------------------------

Captain Pellaeon stood on the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ waiting for Thrawn's orders. There was a standing order to check in before an invasion started.

"Report Captain." Thrawn said.

"We have just dropped out of hyperspace and we are about to start the invasion." Said Pellaeon. "We have detected Billions of life signs on the planet."

"Why is that significant?" Thrawn asked

"None of the other planets had a population even close to that." Answered Pellaeon.

"See if you can make contact and negotiate a peaceful occupation." Thrawn said " if they refuse, you have my permission to show them what we are capable of and if they continue to resist then wipe them out… **all** of them."

* * *

AN: I will try to get the battle written asap.

ps: this would have been updated sooner but something kept on messing up a few of the words and bashing them together.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: here is part 1 of the battle for earth

* * *

First Fight

O'Neill had placed himself in the command chair as Major Marks put a message that they were receiving on speaker. The voice that was coming through said: "this is Captain Pellaeon of the Imperial ship _Chimaera _if you can hear me please respond."

O'Neill was at first reluctant but curiosity and military caution won out. He wasn't eager to engage the 2 massive ships and their escorts with just one ship. Not yet at least. Then he thought of a plan "send a message to the Chinese to get the Sun…Daniel what's the ship called?"

"_Sun Tzu_" said Daniel

O'Neill thought about saying the name then just said "tell them to help us. Then send a message to Area 51 and get every available F-302 to help us."

He knew that he had to stall for as long as he could to give the other ships more time to help. He signaled to open a channel.

He took a deep breath and said "this is General Jack O'Neill of the Earth ship _Odyssey _receiving call from _Chimaera _"he paused then added "you should know that we don't like it when people fly through our little corner of the galaxy unannounced with war ships unless they are friends."

The face of Pellaeon appeared on the communication screen "then perhaps we should become friends. My ships scanners show that your ship is still years away from being properly advance. We could give you a few samples of our technology in exchange for allowing us to build a small base on your planet."

O'Neill pretended to think it over for a few seconds before replying "sorry but your scans of our planet would have told you that we can't let you set up any base because of the… population." It wasn't the best excuse ever but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Then he added "if you want to you can build a base on one of the other planets but they are a little bit difficult at times."

Pellaeon wasn't giving up that easily "I'm sure there must be something we can give you, perhaps protection from your enemies?"

"We can take care of ourselves." O'Neill replied "besides you'll probably not like being on a planet that is fiercely independent." He added emphasis on the word independent.

"Even so, we will occupy your planet one way or another. We have a mission to complete and you will not stand in our way." Pellaeon said as he muttered to someone off screen. He looked back toward the screen and said "you should reconsider our offer while you still can."

O'Neill very slowly and clearly said "Never going to happen." He then got an inspiration on what to say that would surprise the Imperials. "Even if we let you build a base on our planet you would have eventually been threatening to kill us all if we didn't accept your ruling."

Although Pellaeon didn't show it, O'Neill could tell that he was caught off guard. _didn't expect me to know that did you_? He thought.

Pellaeon simply said "so be it." and the transmission was terminated.

Marks looked at the radar screen "they are lunching fighters and powering their weapons!" He paused then added "it looks like they are separating. The 4 Skirmish ships are heading towards us and the Star Destroyers are heading towards Earth. It looks like they are getting into a bombardment position. "

"They are trying to distract us with the Skirmish ships" O'Neill said.

He looked back at Mitchell "your going to lead the rest of the 302s Mitchell"

Mitchell said "yes sir." Then he ran for the hanger.

Within the time it took for Mitchell and the dozens of other pilots to get down to the hanger and prep their ships, the Skirmish ships opened up with a barrage of laser fire. The _Odyssey's _shields flared as the lasers impacted them with barely any effect. As the _Odyssey's _shieldstook hits, the rail guns returned fire as well as the nuke missiles impacting the shields of the Skirmish ships. Unfortunately for the imperials, the ships shields weren't designed to handle that much fire power at once nor were they designed to withstand hits from non energy weapons. Within a few seconds the shields were down and the continuous firing from the rail guns and missiles tore the closest of the ships apart.

Mitchell led the other 302s out of the hanger and opened up as soon as they were clear with their own barrage of missiles. The first few missiles hit the shields but the continuing fire took down the shields and turned the remaining Skirmish ships into fire and scrap metal.

Mitchell led the fighters toward the 2 Star Destroyers in the hopes of stalling the bombardment. The Destroyers were now being escorted by swarms of Tie Fighters, Interceptors, and Bombers. Mitchell noticed that there were a few troop transports heading down for the surface escorted by one half of the Ties while the other half was headed straight for them.

"Ok boy's evasive maneuvers and prepare to engage" ordered Mitchell, who fired the first shot. The missile flew into the center of the swarm and hit a Tie fighter which exploded the instant it was hit. The swarm of fighters broke off and fired their green lasers at the 302's. 2 of the 302's where taken down by the heavy firing while the rest were force to separate to avoid being hit. 302's were more protected then the regular Ties and could match the speed of the Interceptors but they lacked the maneuverability that the Interceptors had.

The Interceptors were mercilessly pursuing the 302's but because of the experience from fighting many different aliens; most of the 302 pilots were able to doge out of line of fire. Some of the pilots however weren't so lucky and were shot down before they even knew they were being followed. They were being picked apart one by one. Since they were all forced to be separated they had no escorts and there was no way they would engage the Star Destroyers single handedly.

The _Odyssey's _forward rail guns fired at the Ties as they passed by giving a handful of the 302's the chance they needed to gather up and work as a team. The _Odyssey _was flying toward the nearest Destroyer at full speed. O'Neill then realized that the _Odyssey_ had a few advantages that would be very helpful. Despite the size of the ship it could be very fast at full speed and the Asgard Beam Weapons were even more of an advantage. Especially if the Imperials thought that all they had was the missiles and the rail guns. Boy they in for a surprise.

As soon as they came in range they opened fire on the first Star Destroyer. The blue beams shot toward the Destroyer and impacted the shields but even with the first round of firing the Destroyers shields were weakened but they were still up. Unlike the shields they've encountered so far which were basically large bubbles, the Star Destroyer had a shield that acted more like a second skin.

The Destroyer returned fire as the _Odyssey _flew over it. O'Neill was a little intimidated by how big the Destroyer actually was now that he was this close to it. It was roughly 3 times bigger then the Hat'ak ships.

The laser fire hit the Odyssey's shields with unexpected fire power. Thankfully the ship was moving fast enough that some of the lasers that were fired missed but the ones that hit drained the shields down to 75%! The hit and run tactic was repeated only 2 more times because both the Destroyer's and the Odyssey's shields were nearly depleted. If they didn't take out that one Destroyer the other Imperial captain won't back off.

In a desperate move to stall them for just a little bit longer, O'Neill ordered to make one last hit and run. _If were going down they are coming down with us_ he thought.

The Odyssey flew directly at the Destroyer opening up with everything they had, but the Destroyer responded in a similar fashion. As they were being hit, sparks were flying all over the ship as systems were being overloaded and as the shields were about to fail. But just before the shields were overwhelmed, pair of blue energy beams flew over head from behind them. The Sun Tzu had arrived just in time. It flew in front of the Odyssey taking the hits that the Destroyer was hitting the Odyssey with. Using the time that he was given O'Neill ordered Major Marks to fly out of range of the laser guns. As soon as they were out of range the Sun Tzu followed.

The Star Destroyers' Captain must have thought that the ships had given up but he was about to find out that he was mistaken. Both ships turned at the same time and charged with every ounce of speed that they possessed at the weaken Destroyer. Both ships fired on the Destroyer in a unified effort concentrating everything they had on it. It didn't matter how huge the Destroyer was, it was unable to sustain the fire from both of the ships with out the shield and the result was it being almost literally torn into peaces. There was nothing left but debris.

Seeing the Star Destroyer destroyed the Captain of the second unleashed a short, powerful barrage toward the surface before he jumped into Hyperspace. The laser fire was headed toward New York City.

"Well I'm glad that's over but they'll be back." O'Neill Said "right now we have to deal with the remaining Ties and the troops on the surface. There's going to be a lot of frightened people down there and we might not be able to cover this one up."

* * *

AN: second part coming soon


End file.
